U.S. Utility Pat. No. 2,240,908 issued to R. Polk, Sr. et al is drawn to a device for segmenting citrus fruit which includes an assembly of separate pairs of blades for individual segments. The blades are pivotably attached to each other in said pairs.
U.S. Utility Pat. No. 1,631,854 issued to J.R. Carroll is drawn to a device for coring and derinding a fruit with means to rotate the fruit and cut with a curved derinding knife after a coring operation.
U.S. Utility Pat. No. 2,503,097 issued to J.H. Chavez is drawn to a grapefruit sectioning device that includes a multiplicity of blades radiating from a central assembly.
U.S. Utility Pat. No. 1,794,800 issued to R. Smith is drawn to a simple hand tool without moving parts for coring and sectioning fruit.
U.S. Utility Pat. No. 1,293,351 issued to S.E. Creasey is drawn to a corer with a substantiallY cylindrical blade with serrations at the slicing wedge.
U.S. Utility Pat. No. 2,468,282 issued to M.W. Wood is drawn to a coring and cutting device for grapefruit with radial blades to section the fruit.